In response to RNA #RR-00-003, entitled Centers of Biomedical Research Excellence (COBRE), the University of Puerto Rico (UPR) submits this multi-disciplinary application entitled Center for Molecular Developmental and Behavioral Neuroscience. This proposal is part of a UPR systemwide initiative to move the institution into the Research I category according to the Carnegie Classification. The University is nurturing and promoting the formation of these systemwide efforts under its initiative to create Multi-campus and Multi-disciplinary Research Institutes. The COBRE proposal could serve as the foundation for the development of one of these institutes. The prime objectives of this proposal are to: 1) create a competitive research center in neuroscience that will optimize the capacity of the UPR system to compete nationally, 2) develop young scientists into competitive RO1 researchers under the leadership of a Center Director and the scientific guidance of an External Advisory Committee; and 3) expand the capacity of a neuroscience research in Puerto Rico. The goals of the proposed collaborative research projects are to advance the scientific understanding of the molecular mechanisms underlying neuronal injury, emotional memory, cocaine- seeking behavior, and the expression of maternal behavior. These goals and objectives will be achieved by: 1) hiring an established researcher in the field of neuroscience to provide leadership and guidance to the Center; 2) hiring three additional competitive researchers to develop a cadre of neuroscience competency in PR; and 3) providing a supportive and nurturing environment (with the full backing of the administration) for the developing young faculty. The Advisory Committee, chaired by Dr. Edward A. Kravitz, George Packer Berry Professor of Neurobiology at the Harvard School of Medicine, will provide scientific guidance for the development of a strong thrust in neuroscience at UPR and the development of RO1 researchers. The University will provide the resources ($2.5 M in direct match funds plus four professional lines) for recruiting and hiring the Permanent Center Director and three new scientists and provide them the necessary startup funds to help them establish their laboratories.